


Ищущий да обрящет

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: Электра нашла Росомаху, когда он потерял все — память, рассудок, себя. Она хочет помочь ему снова стать человеком, но смогут ли они вместе справиться с живущим в нем зверем?





	Ищущий да обрящет

По улицам Адской кухни бродит зверь. В здешних темных подворотнях прячется много чудовищ – монстров в человеческом облике, и они не безобразны, о нет, многие из них чертовски привлекательны. Они раздирают Адскую кухню на части своими интригами. Запускают лапы в чужие кошельки и сейфы, крадут все, до чего могут дотянуться, они жаждут крови – и щедро обагряют ей улицы, убивают без всякой меры и не слишком стараются прятать трупы. Они – всего лишь люди. Они – чудовища. Но теперь среди них ходит зверь – и кто знает, вкус чьей крови покажется ему более приятным?

Она нашла его, когда он совсем потерял себя. Когда он не помнил, кто он есть, когда он лишился всего – прошлого, имени, рассудка… Будущего. У ведомого одной только слепой яростью зверя не было будущего, но она сумела успокоить его, говорила с ним тихо и ласково, и зверь втянул когти и перестал рычать. И пошел за ней. И теперь он связан с ней неразрывно. И ей не нужен был поводок, чтобы контролировать его. Достаточно одного слова. Достаточно одного взгляда.  
Он привык – то ли к новой клетке, то ли к новой берлоге, он так и не понял, где она его держала. Это был ее дом, самая обычная квартира, в которой давно не делали ремонт, но он, конечно, все видел иначе. Ему было тесно. Ему было скучно. Зверь выл на луну и никак не хотел брать еду руками, не то что пользоваться ножом и вилкой. Он хотел сырого мяса. Он хотел крови, но она поила его теплым молоком и гладила по голове. И говорила, что однажды он вспомнит. Она говорила, что его зовут Логан. Ему не нравилось это имя, и он рычал, когда она называла его так. Она говорила, что ее зовут Электра. Ему нравилось, как это звучит, и еще ему нравился ее запах.  
Она не говорила, что вместе с памятью вернется боль, но боль пришла, и она была такой, что ему больше не хотелось жить. Может быть, если бы она была рядом, он смог бы справиться, смог бы перетерпеть этот кошмар, разрывающий его и без того изувеченный рассудок на части, но в тот вечер она не вернулась домой. Уже не зверь, но еще не человек лежал на полу, свернувшись клубком, скулил, прижимая к себе ее платье, и ждал, что она придет и даст ему теплого молока, и можно будет снова ни о чем не думать, и это будет славно и спокойно, потому что с ней он в безопасности. Но она не пришла ни вечером, ни ночью, ни следующим утром. Зверь начал сражаться с человеком, чтобы снова не думать, не чувствовать, не понимать. И победил.  
Он не смог бы открыть запертую дверь – устройство замков оказалось бы слишком сложной задачей для полагающегося на одни инстинкты существа, но он и не пытался. Выломать ее оказалось гораздо проще. И зверь вышел на улицы. Он искал ее. Искал ее следы, ее запах, хоть что-нибудь, что напомнило бы ему о ней. Но она как сквозь землю провалилась. Сперва он тосковал. Выл на луну, искал ее в каждой подворотне, в каждом темном углу, крался, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза. Питался отбросами, ловил крыс и рвал их когтями и зубами, вспоминая, как она каждый вечер приносила ему теплое молоко и обещала, что не оставит его одного, потому что без нее он потеряется. Он потерялся. Конечно, он потерялся, потерялся безнадежно, забыл все, чему она его научила, совсем забыл, каково это – быть человеком. Боль не прошла, нет, но теперь вместе с ней его терзала ярость. Дикая, беспощадная, выжигающая последние капли человечности. Конечно, она требовала выхода. Зверь начал убивать.

Зверь убивает каждую ночь. Выбирает жертву по запаху, крадется за ней, выжидая момент для атаки. Люди такие слабые! У них тонкая кожа и хрупкие кости, а кровь соленая и горячая, и, когда ее запах бьет в ноздри, весь мир окрашивается в красный цвет. Зверю это нравится. Зверю нравится чувствовать, как его когти разрезают плоть. Зверю нравится вкус крови и еще теплого человеческого мяса. Зверю нравится, как эти слабые, жалкие существа кричат, когда он убивает их. Он не прячет трупы. Он оставляет много следов. Его пытаются поймать – и тогда он убивает на несколько человек в день больше. Он не боится пуль, он вообще ничего не боится. Ему теперь даже не страшно, что она никогда не вернется.  
Ночь проходит за ночью. На улицах Адской кухни проливается все больше и больше крови, и люди ждут, что Дьявол в красном придет и спасет их, но он не появляется. Они ждут его, они молятся – но все напрасно, он далеко. Он бросил этот город, и теперь здесь хозяйничают чудовища. И одно из них гораздо сильнее и опаснее других.

Этой ночью дождь льет как из ведра, и вода смывает грязь и кровь с улиц Адской кухни. Тихо. Никому не хочется выходить из дома в такую погоду, а те, кто все-таки вынуждены куда-то добираться, идут быстро, забывая оглядываться – да кто будет их караулить в такой ливень, бандиты же тоже люди, им холодно, им тоже не хочется простудиться. Кому-то такие рассуждения будут стоить кошелька, кому-то – жизни. Зверь, конечно, охотится и в такую погоду. Что ему еще делать? В дыре, в которой он спит, холодно и сыро, а кровь горячая, и погоня поможет согреться. Он прячется в темной подворотне, провонявшей блевотиной и мочой, и ждет, когда кто-нибудь пройдет мимо.  
Эта женщина не спешит. Идет медленно, как будто разглядывает эти безобразные улицы или ищет что-то. Или кого-то. Она вкусно пахнет. От нее пахнет дорогими духами и теплом, свежим хлебом и молоком, какими-то пряностями и болью. Зверь чувствует запах крови и какой-то дряни, которой обработаны раны на ее теле. Да, поэтому она идет медленно – она слабая. Он крадется за ней, и за шумом дождя, отстукивающего по крышам и асфальту какой-то совершенно больной ритм, ничего не слышно. Она успевает обернуться за мгновение до прыжка – но слишком поздно, адамантиевые когти прорезают тонкую ткань красного плаща. Красное на красном, разные оттенки… Это красиво, но зверь не может оценить изысканность момента. Он рывком опускает руки, и его чудовищные когти разрывают легкие и ломают ребра – одно за другим, и ему нравится, как они хрустят. Она уже мертва, конечно, она уже мертва, и изо рта вытекает тонкой струйкой горячая кровь. Красная на красной помаде. И это тоже могло бы быть красиво, но… Ее взгляд застывает, и в темно-карих глазах читается немой укор. Зверь это видит, но не понимает, хотя что-то в ее глазах кажется ему смутно знакомым. Но он продолжает рвать ее тело когтями, пытается добраться до прекратившего биться сердца, вырывает его из груди и сжимает в руке. Такое маленькое. Такое горячее. Он уже подносит его ко рту, чтобы сожрать, но снова натыкается на неподвижный взгляд своей жертвы. И память возвращается. Как пуля в висок. Как нож в сердце. Это она, он нашел ее, вот она – перед ним – мертвая. 

Мертвая. Ее кровь на его руках. Ее кровь повсюду, и никакой ливень не сможет смыть ее.


End file.
